Project Dunkel
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Masafumi gets tired of Schwarz interfering with his plans so he creates a genetic replacement Schwarz. His creation gets out of hand and starts causing a lot of problems for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Project Dunkel

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Masafumi/ Hell and Nagi/ Tot. Mainly Schwarz, Schreient, and Masafumi Takatori featured in a large struggle.

Rating: M

Summary:Masafumi gets tired of Schwarz interfering with his plans so he creates a genetic replacement Schwarz. His creation gets out of hand and starts causing a lot of problems.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, references to Tot getting molested.

Author's Notes: This story is for my hubby on the occasion of our fifth wedding anniversary/ St Valentine's Day. Yes, we were cheesy enough to get married on Valentine's. We were broke so this was my present to him.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: My totally awesome, and totally picky, husband WingedPanther73!

January 21, 2008

Part One:

"Damn him," Masafumi swore, slamming the front door to his palatial mansion. Hell greeted him with a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I knew we should have gone with you. What did your father say?" He put his arm around her shoulders and lead her to his formal study.

"He refused to give me any money because that redheaded devil was there telling Father every thought in my head. He told Father how I was planning to funnel the money for our new cloning project off of that illegal weapons deal. He was so angry that he's cut my funding and threatened to move that fop Hirofumi in here. All because of that big mouthed German!" Masafumi groused. He parted from Hell and flung himself into his large, cordovan desk's chair.

"That's who you were cursing? Schuldig? I don't blame you," Hell said, coming around and massaging Masafumi's tight shoulders.

"No, it was Crawford I was cursing! That damn American was the one who foresaw my private meeting with Father. He was the one who sent Schuldig. If it wasn't for Crawford's constant meddling, I'd have all of what is rightfully mine!"

"I know, Darling. Unless we can figure out a way for your father to get rid of Schwarz, we'll never achieve your goals."

Masafumi slammed his fist against his desk and bolted out of his chair. He began to pace while Hell watched him with an expression of heavy concern. He gasped suddenly and swirled towards Hell.

"Chizuru," Masafumi said. It startled her to hear him address her by her given name. "You're right. We need to persuade Father to get rid of Schwarz."

"Yes, but he depends on their psychic abilities too much. It'll be impossible to find people of your choosing with telepathy, clairvoyance, and telekinesis. Not too mention Farfarello's immunity to pain and his superior strength and reflexes. Your father sees them as indispensable. Who would you find to replace any of them?"

"I don't know who yet; I haven't created him," Masafumi said with a gleam coming to his eye. Hell began to follow his train of thought.

"I see, Masafumi, but is it possible to recreate Schwarz through cloning?"

"No, My Dear. It's not Schwarz I'll be recreating. I plan on mapping their powers out in their DNA. Then I can fuse all four together into one superior bodyguard for Father. He'll toss Crawford and his men out in no time."

"How are we going to gather the DNA? Schwarz doesn't trust us. Crawford and Schuldig will know for sure if we get too close to them, " Hell pointed out.

"True, but... Oh! That's it," Masafumi said with wide eyes and a bright smile. His expression turned devious. "I think next time Tot decides to sneak out to see Nagi, Neu should go along."

"I see. The other Schwarz members will be out of the house and Nagi... will be distracted?" Hell said. Masafumi nodded. She then shook her head and said, "Tot won't like the idea of us using her to get at Nagi. She can get protective over him. We've tried everything to break them up."

"I know... and she still thinks we don't know about her little rendezvous with that Schwarz brat. After this though, he'll be gone and we won't have to worry about Tot any more."

"But he does seem like a nice enough kid. And she is quite taken with him," Hell said, doubt creeping into her voice. Masafumi's expression soured. She shook her head and said, "I know. I'm also afraid Nagi may accidentally hurt her with his powers one day. Okay. Don't worry, Masafumi. I'll have Neu follow her after school. She claims she's in an art club, but I've been rather suspicious."

"Good. I'll start making preparations for the clone. Just make sure Neu gets all four of their DNA samples. I don't want to give Father any excuses to reject my creation."

* * *

Neu got a lock picking tool from the pocket of her jacket. She easily cracked the lock on Schwarz's lavish high-rise apartment and slipped in silently. She put the tool away with a stray curiosity on where she would have learned the mysterious skill. All the woman had was a set of skills with no memories around them; it was unnerving at times.

She had watched Tot and Nagi after school had let out. It was as Hell had predicted; the two snuck off for ice-cream and a walk around a park with a small pond. Neu felt an inexplicable twinge of anger as she watched them hold hands. She shook off the emotion and quickly made her way back to Schwarz's lair.

She kept her eyes moving for any security devices. None. Crawford was either arrogant or stupid. Neu went with arrogant.

Neu found each bedroom and sealed something from each Schwarz member in small plastic bags. From Farfarello, she took a pillowcase and replaced it from the closet. From Schuldig's bathroom, she took a used toothbrush. From Crawford's dresser, she took strands of raven-colored hair from a comb. Finally, she took from Nagi's room a used sock from a cloths hamper.

She smiled to herself as she slipped back out of the apartment. Schwarz was too easily undone. It almost disappointed her.

* * *

[one month later]

"This is very promising," Masafumi said, studying the clipboard Hell handed to him. "Very good."

"So you think this one is going to be viable?"

"Yes, finally, a viable embryo. This is the one I want grown, but don't get rid of the others just yet."

"How much longer before we can get rid of Schwarz?" Hell asked.

"Another month if everything goes perfect with this embryo. I want to use that new growth hormone. It'll take him a week to come to term and then about three more to mature and to train him. I have great expectations for this project," Masafumi said.

"Fantastic. The rest of Schreient is getting tired of Schwarz leaving us to deal with Weiss. They always claim they have more pressing matters to deal with; it'll be wonderful to have support."

"Support? My Dear, my new creation will be able to wipe out Weiss and Schwarz. You and the rest of Schreient will be able to just relax and enjoy watching their destruction."

"It will be a pretty powerful clone with all of Schwarz's DNA to enhance it," Hell said, a hint of awe in her voice.

"He. It will be a he. By the way, this will be called Project Dunkel. Also, after he has come to full term, I will be the only one with direct contact with him."

"Yes, Masafumi," Hell said, disappointed she was being cut out from the rest of this project.

* * *

[one month later]

The women of Schreient were gathered around Masafumi's breakfast table. It was a bright Saturday morning; they silently ate eggs, toast, and coffee. Soft footsteps caught their attention. They all looked to the door. Masafumi stood there with a smile.

"Good morning, Ladies," he said.

"Hello, Daddy," Tot squealed, flashing him a bright smile.

"Where have you been all this time, Masafumi? We've been worried," Schone said.

"I've put the finishing touches on my project. It's time you ladies meet my newest creation." Masafumi flashed a sly smile. He turned his head and called, "Dunkel! Come meet your sisters."

"Oh... my..." Tot gasped in shock, giving voice to the older women's feelings. The short, young man standing in the doorway had spiky, red hair and pasty skin. His eyes were wide and amber in color. He wore a perpetual bored expression.

There was something about the young man that seemed twisted and deformed, but there was nothing Schone could put her finger on specifically. His features weren't misshaped, but there something ugly and revolting about him: Masafumi's creature.

"Meet Dunkel. He'll be going with us today so that he can meet his... fathers."

The table vibrated briefly, then the coffee mugs shattered, sending shards and coffee flying. Schreient all gasped and ducked out of the way as best they could.

"You can't be serious, Masafumi! You mean this... thing is what you made from Schwarz's DNA?" Schone asked.

"But Nagi is in Schwarz. Does that mean that Daddy used Nagi?" Tot whispered over to Schone. The blond ex-model was about to answer when Dunkel sprang on the coffee table and grabbed Tot by the upper arm before anyone could even think about a reaction.

"You are pretty. So... so... pretty. I like you," he said in a nasally voice as he pulled her closer. Tot screamed; Shone slammed the flat of her hand down on Dunkel's shoulder and shoved him back. His face turned into something akin to a gargoyle as he sprang up and charged at Schone.

"Stop, Dunkel!" Masafumi bellowed. The young man froze and turned to his creator. "Go to the car and wait on us." Dunkel nodded and leapt out into the hallway.

"Masafumi, I....."

"Keep silent, Hell. All of you, get ready to go. I don't want to give Crawford and his boys a chance to weasel out of this. You'll act as our backup. Dunkel can handle the rest." Masafumi turned on his heels and left Schreient staring after him with wide eyes.

"Schone, Tot is scared of Dunkel," the teenager whispered and hugged Schone around the waist. Schone hugged her around the shoulders and patted her back.

"Don't worry. I don't think Masafumi will let that... thing stay around long. Right, Hell?" Schone asked, looking towards her leader. Hell just shook her head.

"Let's not keep Masafumi waiting," Hell said.

* * *

"Don't waste my time, Masafumi. I'm not in the mood to deal with any more of your requests for money," Takatori snapped at his oldest son.

Crawford sat back on a sofa beside Reiji and sipped from his teacup. On the coffee table in front of them were several documents pertaining to an upscale hotel Reiji was using to launder money.

Crawford's eyesight faded to be replaced by a photo negative image of a hideous young man walking into the room. This was going to cause a fight between Reiji and Masafumi. Crawford's mind slipped backwards, into the present, and looked over at Reiji. The elder Takatori glanced at Crawford.

"This project is very interesting, Mr Takatori. It maybe worth looking at. I just saw what Masafumi produced. It certainly is ugly, but it must have something very interesting going for it."

Masafumi shot Crawford a nasty glance and walked over to the door. They had chosen the informal meeting room in Takatori's ultra modern skyscraper.

"Ladies, bring in Dunkel," Masafumi called out. Crawford's expression soured at the name; he saw it for the mocking towards Schwarz that it was.

Hell and Schone came in followed by the same hideous looking young man. Crawford rarely, if ever felt unnerved, until this moment. There was something uncanny about the young man, but Crawford couldn't put his finger on it. He could see Takatori was also amazed.

"So what is... he?" Takatori asked, taking the cigar out of his mouth. Crawford had an uncomfortable sensation because the young man's amber eyes were firmly fixed on him. The young man's lips twisted up into a repulsive smile.

"It would be more interesting to ask who he is," Masafumi said.

"Quit playing, Masafumi!" Takatori snapped.

"I would like to introduce Dunkel and offer him to you as a body guard. You'll find that he makes Schwarz obsolete."

Crawford didn't rise to the bait. He sipped his tea while Takatori bellowed out a hearty laugh.

"Schwarz does just fine. They have abilities that I just can't toss out. Stop wasting my time."

"You can compare Dunkel against all of Schwarz. He has everything they have. Stamina, strength, and agility. Not to mention he's telepathic, telekinetic, and...." Masafumi turned and gave Crawford a sardonic look, "...clairvoyant."

"Impossible," Takatori sneered. Crawford didn't share Takatori's dismissive disbelief. Masafumi was the type to always deliver on his promises.

"No, very possible. Why don't you call all of Schwarz up here?" Masafumi asked.

"I'm warning you, Masafumi, I'm not in the mood for games. Come back tomorrow and I'll give your... Dunkel a look."

Masafumi bowed to his father and gave Crawford a smirk. Hell, Schone, Masafumi, and Dunkel all left without a further word.

Another premonition hit Crawford. He saw the young man on top of Schuldig, choking the life out of the German telepath. Crawford was assailed by another one in quick succession. Nagi was in his school, walking down an empty hallway. Dunkel snuck up behind Nagi and hit him with a baseball bat. Crawford could feel another premonition coming on, but he rose.

"Mr. Takatori, excuse me, but I need to make an urgent phone call."

Takatori picked up a stack of papers and waved Crawford out of the office. Crawford got out his cell phone, knowing Schuldig was too busy five streets over and wasn't listening out for Crawford telepathically.

* * *

"Damn it, Crawford!" Schuldig looked at his cell phone. He despised it because he could communicate more efficiently with telepathy. Unfortunately, he didn't always know when someone needed him, hence the cell phone. He jammed it back in his pocket and reached out towards Crawford's mind.

_:What do you want, Crawford. I'm about to meet with the lawyer Katageri for you,:_ Schuldig thought.

_:I need you to keep your eyes out. Masafumi is up to something. He's has a young man with him that is rather ugly. He claims this... thing... has all of our abilities. I don't doubt that this young man, Dunkel he calls it, has something special,: _Crawford thought back.

_:So? What do I care about some thing Tokyo's Victor Frankenstein grew in his little lab?:_

_:I had a premonition he's coming to beat you up along with Nagi and Farfarello. Like I said, there is something about it that's not natural. Just follow my directions and be careful for once.: _Schuldig smirked at the annoyance he could sense from Crawford.

_:Okay, Brad. I'll watch out for Masafumi's little boogie man. What's he look like?:_ Schuldig asked.

_:You'll know him when you see him. He has your same hair color and yellow eyes. His face... it seems deformed, but I just couldn't tell you how.:_ Schuldig rolled his eyes in aggravation.

_:Thanks,: _Schuldig though back wryly before breaking telepathic contact with Crawford.

Renzo Katageri's secretary stepped out of his office and beckoned Schuldig in. Schuldig was the only one in Schwarz who liked the mind-manipulating lawyer. He appreciated the man's work, but the lawyer was a bit of a snob.

As he walked through the massive file room he started to feel a buzz at the back of his head. He paused to look around. The room was empty as far as he could tell. He often picked up the buzzing thoughts from other's minds, but there was something insistent about this. The only thing Schuldig could figure out is that Katageri, a telepath of sorts, was nearby.

"Mr. Katageri?"

Schuldig walked down the aisle of the tall filing cabinets. Schuldig felt his feet give way under him as he flew through the air and pounded against a metal cabinet so hard his left shoulder throbbed. He crumpled to the floor and looked to his right. An over head light swung back and forth, flashing bright and going dark. The insistent buzz pressed into Schuldig's head painfully.

_:Who are you? Come out!:_ Schuldig thought.

He saw a flash to his right, then it appeared. He now knew what Crawford meant. There was something innately gruesome about the young, redheaded man suddenly standing before Schuldig, but there was also something very familiar to Schuldig as well.

Schuldig gave the young man a lopsided smile and thought, _:Oh, you're that thing Crawford told me about. Come to play, have you?:_

_:What ever you say, father,:_ the young man thought back at Schuldig with a twisted smile. Schuldig was too stunned by the address to make a move. He was picked up and flung through the air once again.

* * *

Crawford listened to the buzzing of his cell phone in irritation. No response from Nagi or Schuldig. He hung up the phone and walked to the elevator. He hit the garage button and then he dialed Farfarello's number.

"What?" the Irish assassin snapped.

"Drop what your doing. Go get Nagi from his school and meet me at home. Watch carefully for a young man with hair like Schuldig's. He's very dangerous," Crawford said in English.

"Schuldig?"

"I'm going to go find him right now." A click on the other end with the now buzzing disconnect sound told Crawford the Irishman was off to do as he bid.He had little faith that Schuldig had heededthe warning.

He made an excuse to Takatori so he could run over to Katageri's and check on Schuldig, since the German wasn't answering his phone or listening in telepathically.

* * *

Nagi looked up from his chemistry book and turned his head to the door. There was a harsh, buzzing noise in the back of his head. He shot the door an annoyed look and turned back to his book. Schuldig had better not come to harass him at school. He'd sic Crawford on Schuldig first thing when he got home.

The buzzing started to get painful. Nagi slammed his book shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He calmed his mind and formed the thought, _:Schuldig, just say something or leave me __alone!:_

There was no answer, just more buzzing. Nagi looked around. His other classmates were all bent over their books while his teacher was at the blackboard.

_:Schuldig, I'm warning you! I'll tell Crawford,: _Nagi thought. Again, no reply. _:Did Crawford send you for some reason? Just tell me and stop playing around.:_

"Mr. Fugi," Nagi finally said after no response from Schuldig.His teacher paused and turned around. "I need to be excused for a moment." His teacher nodded and let Nagi be dismissed. Since Nagi was such a serious and good student, teachers generally let him go leave without too many questions.

He walked down the deserted school hallways in search of the redheaded German. Nothing but the echoing of his footsteps kept him company. He turned down a row of lockers and heard a slight rustling sound.

He swirled around expecting to see Schuldig. Instead a bat slammed in his face a split second before his telekinesis blocked it. Nagi blacked out and crumpled to the chilly linoleum floor.

* * *

"I don't know where your man is. My secretary told him he could come into my office. I waited fifteen minutes and went to go look for him. This is what my file room looked like," Katageri said, flinging his hand around the horrible mess. Crawford took off his glasses and shut his eyes. Drawing out visions was always tricky.

It finally came to Crawford in a photo negative style. He watched Dunkel put Nagi's limp body in the back of Masafumi's limo. He could also see Dunkel and Farfarello getting into a knife fight soon after that in the woods beside Nagi's school. Crawford's blurry eyesight came back as the vision faded. He put his glasses on and turned back to Katageri.

"I apologize for this mess, Renzo. It would seem Schwarz has a rival. Keep this between us and don't inform Eszett yet. I'm going to figure it out first."

"Sure, but don't take too long. You know how impatient they can be when it comes to little side projects," Katageri said. Crawford nodded.

A premonition hit him as he left Katageri's office. The lawyer was going to call Eszett this evening. Crawford got out his cell phone in aggravation. He would have to beat Katageri to the punch and then deal with Dunkel.

* * *

It was worse than fighting Crawford. The creature was mocking him with every swipe of his blade as it dodged and pushed froward. It would let out blood chilling cackles. Farfarello had lived with Nagi long enough to know about telekinesis. He could tell that's what this creature was using against him by pushing back.

Farfarello could also tell that something would break the creature's concentration occasionally. It would perk up as if seeing something far off. That's when Farfarello would dive at it and cut it. The creature would howl in anger, not pain, with every cut. The fight was vicious, but Farfarello was gaining the edge. That's when Hell pounced out of a tree, wrapping a chain around Farfarello's throat.

"He is mine!" the creature raged at Hell while Farfarello struggled. He readjusted his weight and flipped the woman over his shoulder. The creature summoned his power and forcefully flung Farfarello head-first into a tree. He blacked out instantly.

* * *

Crawford knew it was no use going to Nagi's school. He was better off hunting down Masafumi and having a word with him. Crawford pulled back his jacket and peered at his .45. He wasn't going to talk to Masafumi without his persuasion.

The man had stepped beyond Crawford's boundaries. He wouldn't tolerate this kind of behavior out of the Takatori whelp. To Crawford's way of thinking, it would be advantages to kill off Masafumi. He knew Takatori wouldn't be too torn up over the loss of his eldest son because of all the mounting hostilities. He also knew he could dupe Hirofumi so much easier and get rid of Schreient.

Crawford turned his car around and headed towards Masafumi's estate. No doubt Masafumi would hide in his lair and send his women out to do his dirty work. Crawford reasoned that Masafumi would keep Dunkel inside to watch over Nagi in particular. That boy could be excessively dangerous when he wanted to be.

Crawford's cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts on Masafumi. He didn't bother looking at the number. He knew it was Masafumi.

"Looking for something, Crawford?" Masafumi asked as soon as Crawford made the connection.

"Drop the games, Masafumi. I'm coming to speak with you."

"Good. My father just pulled up. I believe we'll be speaking about your future employment with the Takatoris when you get here," Masafumi said and then broke the connection. Crawford tossed his phone on his passenger's seat and concentrated on driving.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

"Hello, Mr. Crawford. Daddy has been expecting you," Tot said, after opening the door. The fact that the girl was dressed in her sleek, black-and-gold assassin wear didn't escape him. He also noticed she was carrying her parasol.

"So, have you seen Nagi?" Crawford went right for the girl's soft spot. She wouldn't look Crawford in the eye. "Is Nagi hurt, Tot?" The girl's face flushed. Her eyes started to brim with tears. "You know that's a very bad thing. Why don't you tell me where Nagi is and then we can all have dinner together?"

"Nice try, Crawford," Schone called out as she walked into the foyer. "Nagi is only having a nice, long nap. Tot knows that."

The blue haired girl nodded and ran back down the hallway. Schone gave Crawford a withering look. "You should be ashamed, trying to trick her, Brad. You know Nagi isn't hurt at all."

"Do I, Karen? All I know is that abhorrent thing has Schwarz," Crawford said, letting a nasty tone tint his words.

"Come on, Masafumi and Takatori are waiting on you."

She lead him down the hallways into a large parlor. He first noticed Nagi, Schuldig, and Farfarello, all of them tied in wingback chairs. All three were unconscious with large bruises, cuts and torn cloths.

Hell stood beside them at a large grand piano with a syringe and a vial. Crawford saw Dunkel, sitting cross-legged on the floor as he stared at Schwarz. Masafumi and his father were sitting on the sofa with a decanter of wine on a coffee table. Neu, Tot, and Schone stood behind the sofa; all three seemed ready to protect the Takatori men.

"About time, Crawford. I bet Masafumi you'd be here sooner." Crawford stifled his irritation at the man, betting on him like some animal. Then again, he knew that's how the man saw him and the rest of Schwarz, as a commodity to be used.

"Well, Father. I trust I've made my point. Schwarz is obsolete. I've engineered the finest bodyguard in the world."

"I agree. He's something else even though he's nothing to look at. He even took out Farfarello," Takatori said.

"So you'll dismiss Schwarz?"

"Its more complicated than just firing Schwarz," Takatori said. Crawford crossed his arms and smirked. He still held the trump cards: the Eszett connection.

"Why can't you establish new ties free of Eszett? Don't you think that gives them more of an advantage?"

"I've always seen Schwarz as a gift from Eszett. They've always done as I say. I have no reason to give up my favorite tools, Masafumi, even thought your new creature is interesting," Takatori said in a thoughtful way Crawford didn't like.

Takatori turned to the American clairvoyant. "Tell you what, I'll take Dunkel around with me for a few days. Meanwhile, Crawford, why don't you and Schwarz meet me at the end of next week. Your men look like they could use a little vacation. We'll discuss Schwarz's further employment with the Takatoris again."

Crawford schooled his face to an impassive expression. He nodded slightly. "I'll contact Eszett tonight and let them know you aren't satisfied with Schwarz's employment."

"You do that," Takatori said in a patronizing way. He was calling Crawford's bluff. Crawford smiled and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Take your men and get out of here."

Crawford nodded. If he pushed things, he couldn't recover his footing with Takatori and that would in turn ruin his long-term plans with Eszett. Best to retreat, do research on Dunkel, and make plans to oust Masafumi.

"Ladies, escort Schwarz out to Crawford's car," Masafumi ordered. Tot didn't even wait for the end of the order before she was at Nagi's side, freeing him with a knife from her boot. Nagi stirred and fell forward on Tot's shoulder.

Neu and Shone went over and freed Farfarello quickly and efficiently. Crawford walked over and tilted Schuldig's face upwards. The German assassin's face was covered in bruises, but his breathing was steady. Crawford quickly fished in his pocket for a knife and cut Schuldig loose. He pulled Schuldig up and put an arm around his shoulders.

An eerie giggle came from Dunkel, who still sat on the floor. Crawford ignored the young man and walked Schuldig out of Masafumi's lavish home. Tot and Nagi followed closely, then Schone and Neu with Farfarello hanging in between them. Last of all, Hell followed with the syringe and a vial.

"What's going on, Chizuru?" Crawford asked as the woman filled the syringe while they propped up Schwarz against Crawford's car. She pushed up Nagi's sleeve and gave him a rapid injection. The boy moaned and shook his head. Tot clenched his thin frame to her as he came to.

Hell ignored the question and gave the same injection to Farfarello. The Irishman shook off Schone and Neu; his expression was murderous.

Hell went to push up Schuldig's sleeve, but Crawford grabbed her wrist. "Tell me what Dunkel is."

"I can't tell you, but you're a smart man, Brad. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Hell couldn't quite meet Crawford's eyes. It struck him that she felt uneasy, not angry. Hell gave Schuldig an injection. She turned back to Masafumi's house. "Come on, Ladies. Tot! You too. Nagi is fine."

Crawford watched the four women disappear. He turned to Farfarello and Nagi and said, "Get in. We're going home. Here." He slid Schuldig, who was still groggy, towards Farfarello before getting out his car keys.

* * *

"Our plan is going according to schedule," Masafumi said, sliding into bed next to Hell. She set aside her book and reading glasses. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and got his own book off his night stand.

"Masafumi, I want to talk about Dunkel. I'm afraid he needs more time to adjust to being alive. He's only three weeks old. He seems irrational at times." Masafumi sighed and opened his book before giving her a vexed look. He started to read. "Please, sweetheart. I just think we need to take our time with him. He's more fragile than..."

"My Darling, when I want you involved in Dunkel's welfare, I will tell you," Masafumi said, not taking his eyes from his book. Hell's expression was pained. Masafumi let out another loud sigh and looked over at Hell. "I'm sorry, but I thought you could look at this situation clinically."

"I can, but it is hard. I can't help but worry about him. I guess there is more to Dunkel than I thought there would be."

"That's why I wanted you to stay away. I had a feeling your natural inclination would be to hover over him. Keep in mind, he's nothing more than a mass of genetic materials. Keep your perspective. He is only a tool fashioned out of four freaks' DNA and one superior quality DNA. Darling, come on... forget him. Think about us." Masafumi slipped his arms around her shoulders. He drew her over for a passionate kiss. She nodded.

"You're right. I guess it's something I need to set aside."

"That's right," he said before drawing her in for another kiss.

* * *

Schuldig knocked on the study's door and entered. His head still throbbed, but he was too angry to lay in his bed. He wanted answers.

"Farfarello said you were in here calling Eszett and trying to figure out what to do now that the Takatoris have turned us out." Schuldig flopped in a chair in front of Crawford's desk. He propped up his bare feet on the desk. Crawford gave him a dirty look, but leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, I headed off everything. They're still clueless about Dunkel which is advantageous to our position. If they find out something like him exists, they'll collect him from the Takatoris. That can ruin our plans. We need to figure out how Masafumi made such a thing and then I'll have to see if Takatori will take us back."

"So you're going to persuade the old codger to give us our jobs back?"

"No. We won't have to," Crawford said. Schuldig frowned and shook his head.

"You had a premonition?" Schuldig said. Crawford's eyes narrowed.

"No. I just know Masafumi. He'll overreach. We need to be patient."

Schuldig gave Crawford a sour expression. The American returned it and shook his head. Schuldig sighed. "How long?"

"It'll be soon, but we need to keep low until we figure out what Dunkel is. I think we can use Schreient when they get fed up. Hell didn't seem comfortable with the situation and I noticed Tot wasn't happy about Nagi. We'll bide our time and move when the time is right."

"So in the mean time we wait? Not a good plan, Brad."

Crawford gave him a lopsided smile. "Don't worry. I have something for you to do. I know how you like to keep busy."

"Sometimes I think you're the one who likes to play games," Schuldig said. Crawford's expression grew serious.

"I don't play games when it comes to Schwarz's future. If you follow my lead, we'll get through this in a better position than we started."

Schuldig let out a dry chuckle and stood up. "You are right about stepping back, but you're wrong about one thing. This is one very challenging game. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"You're being rather pliant."

"I know better than to ignore your instincts. Besides, it'll be fun making Masafumi look like a fool. It suits me." He turned and left Crawford to his musings.

* * *

Aya shook his head to get rid of the bizarre buzzing sound in his ears. It had started the minute he and Omi had crept into the abandoned warehouse. He followed Omi, who keep to the shadows. The buzzing cleared as well as the clouds. Moonlight spilled through large, gapping holes in the roof.

A rustle to their left caused them to whirl around. Aya shoved Omi to the ground and sprung back. A crate smashed against the wall where they had stood. A loud cackling rang out.

Aya drew his katana and ducked behind a steel pillar. He glanced to see Omi quickly crawl under a staircase.

"Come out, Weiss! I want to play," a voice called out from the murky darkness. Aya stilled himself and tried to listen to pinpoint the voice. The buzzing started to crowd into his head again. He gritted his teeth. "Does it hurt, yet?"

"Stop it!" Omi shouted and whirled a dart into the darkness.

"You think that hurt me?" the voice shouted. Aya watched a young, pasty man emerge from the shadows. Omi's dart had struck the young man in the shoulder, but he pulled it out and tossed it aside with a malevolent grin. Aya heard Omi gasp while he fought off the wave of revulsion the young man inspired.

In a crimson blur, the attacker jumped Omi and wrestled him to the ground. Aya, katana high, lunged at the young man who had started throttling Omi. The young man paused and turned to Aya. He held out his hand; Aya was frozen in midair and then flung to an opposite wall.

_:Get up, kitten! Now!:_ Aya heard the thought along with feeling a mental jolt that cleared away his daze. Aya jumped up and grabbed his katana again. He watched the young man cease his assault on Omi and perk up as if he were listing to something. _:Now! Get him!:_

Aya lunged again at the young man. His amber eyes grew wide as Aya closed the distance and took a swipe. Aya missed him by a hair as he jumped off Omi.

"Why can I... what is this!" the young man shouted through gritted teeth. He glared at Aya and pointed at him. "I'll kill you!"

The young man swirled and disappeared into the darkness. Aya slowly lowered his katana and walked over to Omi. The teenager was unconscious. He was lying on the ground with a battered face.

_:Ta ta for now, kitten.:_ Aya looked around for the buzzing voice, but it disappeared as well. He caught a glimpse of Schuldig who gave him a wave and smirk before sinking into the shadows. He quickly tended to Omi after he was certain that they were alone again.

* * *

"You lied to me!" Dunkel raged. He grabbed a vase and hurled it at Masafumi, who cowered behind his desk.

"Stop this right now, Dunkel! What happened? You were supposed to kill Weiss!"

"I couldn't because... I... I couldn't... concentrate. Just like now! I keep.... seeing it.... seeing things that haven't happened yet! Everything is black and white and I can't.... see real... life!" Dunkel screamed and grabbed his head as he sunk to his knees.

"What's wrong with him, Masafumi?" Schone asked as she and the rest of Schreient ran into Masafumi's study. Dunkel was wailing and writhing on the floor. Masafumi moved over towards Schreient, but his eyes were fixed on the pasty, young man.

"I think he's having issues with his clairvoyance, but I don't understand. It's interfering with his other abilities," Masafumi said.

"Dunkel!" Hell shouted when he started to pound his head against the floor. She knelt down beside him and pulled him upright. "Please don't hurt yourself!"

"Let go of me!" He shoved her back on her rump and then sprang up with a demonic look on his face.

"This is my fathers' fault! They hurt me! I know its them! I hate them! I will kill them!"

"No! Tot won't let you hurt Nagi!" she screamed and lunged at Dunkel.

He clipped her with a powerful left hook and knocked her back. He unleashed a telekinetic blast that flung Masafumi, Schone, Hell, and Neu across the room. Dunkel swiftly scooped up Tot and tossed her over his shoulder. He ran out of Masafumi's mansion and across the grassy pre-dawn.

* * *

"I tell you, it wasn't normal," Aya said, pacing back and forth across Omi's room.

"Well then what was it?" Ken asked, blocking Aya's path. He glared at the ex-soccer player, who had done nothing but hound him over the last half hour when he came home with Omi.

"Would you two leave?" Youji snapped while cleaning the cuts lacing Omi's face. He sat on the edge of Omi's bed with medical supplies scattered around.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aya asked.

"He's been through worse. He's a lot tougher than he looks," Youji said. He turned his emerald eyes toward Aya. The disapproval in those eyes only set Aya's temper off again. "Let's let him sleep."

The three of them left Omi's room and went to the kitchen. Aya sat at the table across from Youji and Ken.

"So what went wrong?" Ken asked. Aya related the story about the grotesque young man that attacked them out of nowhere. He also told them about Schuldig's mysterious appearance. When Aya was finished, Ken asked, "Why would Schuldig help you?"

"He wasn't helping Aya, he was probably trying to use Aya to fight that attacker." Youji got a pensive expression.

"So that would mean Schwarz has some competition, which means we have a new enemy," Aya said.

"This is real trouble. Schwarz is hard enough. What are we going to do against this guy?" Ken asked.

"Nothing. For now, we let Schwarz handle him unless Kritiker wants us to take him out. I don't want any of us caught in the middle like what happened earlier. We also need to be more cautious on our missions. I'll call Manx in the morning and let her know, but I need some sleep now."

"Sure, Aya," Youji said.

Aya turned to leave, but he heard them whispering something he couldn't quite understand. He clenched his fist and went to his room rather than confront them. He let his irritation at Youji and Ken go, but it was only replaced with anger at himself for not watching over Omi better.

* * *

Tot awkwardly brought her hand up to her bruised cheek before letting her eyes flutter open. She gasped, seeing Dunkel's face above her; his fowl breath invaded her nose. She screamed and shoved him back, scrambling backwards away from him.

"Leave Tot alone!" She stilled herself when she sat five feet away from where he knelt. He looked so miserable as he hung his head; his shoulders trembled. She looked around and realized they were in an isolated wooded park she wasn't familiar with.

"Don't leave me," Dunkel begged.

"Tot wants to go back home," she said. His face twisted to an angry scowl as he lunged forward.

"No! I won't let you! You won't leave me!"

"Please?" Her hand felt a cold stone under her palm. She gripped it and tensed up, ready to smash it against Dunkel's head.

"Let go of that rock, Tot. It won't hurt me anyway." She squeaked in surprise and let it go. "I won't hurt you. I like you."

"Tot already has a boyfriend. He is nice and he makes Tot happy."

"I can make you happy. He's nothing! He's weak. I can control things... make things happen," he said with a wild gleam in his yellow eyes. A frown drifted onto his face. "You're afraid of me. You hate me!"

"You're frightening," she whispered, clenching her hands in front of her. She glanced around for something else she could fight him with.

"Masafumi made me like this! I hate him. I'll get revenge on him and Schwarz," he raged. He reached out a finger and brushed Tot's bangs to one side. "I want to hurt them because they hurt me."

Tot held very still; something in Dunkel had turned pitiful and sad. That reached Tot; she could understand that feeling of helpless rage against adults that had abused their trust and authority. She stopped looking for escape and took his hand. He gasped, but didn't pull away.

"Daddy and Schwarz didn't mean to hurt Dunkel. Let's go back to Daddy and he'll fix Dunkel and make him all better," Tot whispered, patting the top of his pale, bony hand. His face softened for a moment; a sense of relief flooded Tot.

"You... understand me. You know how I feel. That's why we'll leave... together... now. We'll runaway to a place Masafumi will never find us. Where no one is around to crowd my head with their thoughts and confuse me all the time. It'll be a place where no one will ever hurt us again and I can make you like me." His eyes were so desperate and forlorn, but his words struck fear in Tot.

"Please, Tot doesn't want to leave Daddy or Nagi or Schreient. Tot loves them."

"Please, if you don't go with me, I'll be alone. I don't want to be alone," he pleaded.

"No! I want to go home!"

"You'll never go home! You're mine!" He raised his fist, but Tot rolled out of the way.

She was on her feet with the discarded rock. She hurled it at him. He caught it with his telekinesis and crushed it in an explosion of powder. His expression was demonic as he stalked forward.

"Come back here!"

He chased her through the woods. He quickly lunged for Tot's waist. She tried to dodge, but he was able to tackle her to the ground. He sunk his fists into her back and sides as she squirmed away.

"Leave... me... alone!" she shouted as fear took over her mind.

Her mind went blank after an image of her father, her biological father flashed through her head. Suddenly she became aware of her wrists in a vise-like grip and hot, pungent breath against her neck.

She screamed right before he flopped his entire weight over her body. She wasn't going to accept this treatment. Masafumi said she didn't have to, and she always trusted Masafumi. She screamed again. Dunkel shuddered and started to slap her with enough force so all she saw was stars.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he growled over and over, hitting her. He startled and bolted off of Tot. He grabbed his head and said, "No... no... no.. not now! Not the future! I can't stop it! Stop it!"

Tot, in spite of the daze, took the opportunity. She sprang up and ran as fast as she could towards the chilly dawn's sun. She knew if she kept running in one direction she would come to some rescue. She stumbled, but didn't let her trembling or exhaustion overtake her. She remembered these situations. There was no time to rest or feel sorry for yourself or scared. There was only time for escape.

* * *

Crawford sat at the breakfast table with Nagi and Farfarello. Schuldig was still asleep. His eyesight fade away as a photo negative vision drifted into his head. He saw Tot behind the front door of Schwarz's high-rise apartment.

The girl was battered and her clothing was torn; she wore a haunted expression. His vision then swung over to Nagi who's power started to burst forth in wild destruction. Crawford's normal eyesight came back into focus.

"Farfarello. Take Nagi to school now," Crawford said before taking a calm sip of his coffee.

"But, Crawford..."

"No. I want you to go ahead and leave. You still have some homework to do so go use the library at your school." He picked up his newspaper after Nagi nodded. Farfarello glared, but complied with Crawford's request. The pair left; Crawford stood up and walked to the bedrooms.

"Schuldig, wake up now." Crawford pounded on the German's room door. The door jerked open. Schuldig glared while swiping his wild, red hair out of his face.

"What are you bothering me for? Left me fucking sleep, you smarmy jerk!"

"Tot is about to arrive. I had to get rid of Nagi. You're going to help me. Now," Crawford said placidly.

"She's Nagi's girlfriend, not mine! Have him help."

"If he sees her, he'll shake this building apart at the foundation and we'll be killed. She's been attacked."

"I can't wait 'til he finishes puberty so he can get some more control," Schuldig said, snagging a bathrobe and following Crawford to the front door.

"What makes you think that'll help?"

"It did me. I thought you said you became more focused by nineteen."

"He's more emotional than we are. He's not going to ever have total control," Crawford said as he opened their front door. They turned their attention to the blue-haired, teenage girl standing on the other side. Her face was bruised and her clothing was dirty and torn.

_:What did he do to her?:_ Schuldig thought to Crawford.

_:I don't know, but we have to help her to get our way.:_ Crawford thought clearly.

_:Her mind is screaming! I think... I can feel it. That... Dunkel.... You were right! Nagi would go out of his mind.:_ Schuldig thought back.

"Nanami, please come in. We'll take care of you," Crawford said softly, standing aside from the door. Her face twisted in fear at his use of her given name. Crawford looked over at Schuldig and thought,_ :Do something.:_

"Na... gi. I want... Nagi," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Schuldig stepped forward, Crawford could sense the telepathic buzzing in his frontal lobe. Tot's eyes drooped close as she tumbled forward into the German assassin's arms.

Crawford went back towards his bathroom for some medical supplies while Schuldig picked up Tot and carried her to the sofa.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

Tot woke with a start and sat upright on the sofa in the middle of Schwarz's living room. Crawford was squeezed beside her with a bottle of antiseptic and a wad of cotton. Schuldig sat on the thick, marble coffee table. She took a deep breath and clenched her lips together.

"It's okay. You're safe," Crawford said.

"But Dunkel. He's so powerful..."

"Don't worry, sweety. I can feel his mind miles away. He's a noisy little fellow," Schuldig said, giving her one of those amused, lopsided smiles.

"I need to go home. Daddy will need me."

"Yes, but before you go, we need you to tell us about Dunkel," Crawford said. Tot blushed and looked down at her skinned up knees. "He was the one who did this, wasn't he? He's out of control, isn't he. Masafumi can't even control him any more, can he?"

"Tot is not supposed to talk to Mr. Crawford about Dunkel. Tot will get in trouble." She watched Crawford out of the corner of her eye while he poured some antiseptic on the cotton wad. He held it out to her while Schuldig made a 'tsking' noise with his tongue; a bright flash of red hair swishing back and forth caught her attention.

"I'm sorry to hear that Tot doesn't care about her daddy," Schuldig said with a deep frown of disapproval at her.

"Tot cares about Daddy! Don't you ever say that again, you bad man," she screamed at him. Schuldig's lip pouted slightly as his emerald colored eyes met hers.

"If you really cared about Masafumi, you would realize what a danger he was in from Dunkel. You know he's a very dangerous creature. You and Schreient can't take Dunkel on by yourselves. The longer Tot keeps her daddy's secret, the more danger he's in. Tell us about Dunkel so we can stop him from hurting Masafumi," Schuldig pleaded.

Tot bit her lip; after all wouldn't she be protecting Daddy if she told Schwarz? It was all so confusing because she promised Daddy to not tell.

"It's okay if Tot doesn't want to tell us, Schuldig. I'm sure she has very good reasons for keeping Masafumi's secret, and I'm sure she and Schreient can get control of Dunkel."

"No! Wait! Schreient can't manage Dunkel. Dunkel hurt Daddy last night because he wasn't able to beat Weiss. Dunkel said that Daddy had hurt him by the way he made him." Schuldig and Crawford gave her their attention. "You see, Neu came in here a few months ago and got Schwarz's DNA so Daddy could make a replacement for Schwarz.'

'He was mad at Mr. Crawford for interfering with Mr. Takatori, so he wanted to get rid of Schwarz. Daddy made Dunkel so he would have all of Schwarz's powers, but it's too much for Dunkel to handle. It makes him scary because he sees the future in little bits and then he can't think or do anything. He gets so mean."

"That explains Dunkel," Crawford said. He turned to Schuldig and said, "Looks like Masafumi overreached."

"You called that one," Schuldig said. He turned and patted Tot on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You did the right thing. We'll drive you back to Hell, but you must not let them, or Masafumi, know what you told us. It'll be a big secret so that we can sneak up on Dunkel and get the drop on him."

"It's very important you don't say anything. It'll put lives in danger. Just know that we'll find Dunkel and get rid of him for Masafumi. Are you okay to walk?" Crawford asked.

"But Nagi?"

"Don't worry about him. We'll all be fine. Now, let's get you home."

* * *

"No! Let me alone!" Dunkel screamed to the sky. His hands tore at his red hair in an effort to rid himself of the photo negative vision flooding his head. Blinding rage hit him hard as he saw the men of Weiss surround him.

He was beating them; he could beat them. He gasped when he saw one of his father's come into the picture. They were going to betray him to Weiss. No, no, no! That wouldn't happen. He would handle them all. He was strong; stronger then any of his fathers. He was stronger than Weiss.

The vision left. He slumped against a tree and hugged it to keep from falling to the soggy grass. He smiled to himself. They were all too weak to stand up to him. After he slaughtered Weiss and Schwarz, he planned to go kill Masafumi and run off. Masafumi deserved to die for this insufferable pain he experienced.

It wasn't physical. If only he could feel something, touch his flesh, or know what it was to experience a cut. He could only feel these things second hand through other peoples' thoughts jabbing at him, breaking his concentration, causing him envy.

His pain came from the torment of never knowing control. He craved control like a narcotic. If only he could have control, then he'd dominate everything and everyone. He would have his way. No more rejection or people being revolted by him. He could take Tot away and not have utter control over his destiny. First he would have to wipe out the things that stood in his way: his fathers and Weiss.

* * *

"Manx," Ken warned as the shapely woman entered the flower shop. Aya didn't hide his annoyance as the four of them closed the shop and followed her downstairs. They all took their usually spots and gave her their attention.

"We took Aya's report about the freakish person you encountered last night to Kritiker. They want you to find him and put him away before he causes any harm. All your missions are suspended until he's found," Manx said, crossing her arms.

"He is very dangerous, but we have no real information on him. Shouldn't we find out more about him first?" Omi asked. Aya avoided looking at Omi's battered face lest he get angry at himself all over again.

"What do we need to know except that he attacked you guys last night. That puts him as our enemy," Ken snapped.

"Yeah, I don't want to mess around with that... thing... if he's half as tough as Aya says," Youji said.

"We don't want any of our agents in danger. Take him out and let me know the minute it's done. I hope all of you are on board," Manx insisted.

"We are. Don't worry about it. He'll be gone by tonight," Aya said. He redirected his anger towards that hideous creature and hardened his determination to get even with it.

* * *

Crawford pulled up to Nagi's school. He watched Farfarello jump down from a tree in font of the school. The Irish assassin got in the back of Crawford's car and shook his head.

"No sign of that devil."

"According to Tot's description, the little bastard is hiding in Shinjuku Gyoen," Schuldig said.

"Bastard four times over," Crawford said. Schuldig's eyes narrowed.

"We owe Masafumi for that."

"Don't worry. We'll put him in his place after we get rid of Dunkel," Crawford said. The school bell rang. Minutes later Nagi ran up to the car and got in the backseat beside Farfarello.

"Tot wasn't in school today."

"We know," Schuldig said. He turned around in his seat as Crawford pulled out into traffic. "There was something bad that happened with Dunkel last night. Tot's okay! Just a little shaken up! But we need to focus on getting Dunkel so he won't try to hurt her again. Understand?"

Crawford glanced in his rear-view mirror at Nagi's silence. The boy had a furious expression as he gazed out of the window. "Nagi! Focus."

"Don't worry about me. Let's just find him." Crawford smiled at Nagi calm determination.

_:Looks like we underestimated him.:_ Crawford thought clearly.

_:He knows how to think logically even being young and emotional. He knows we need to get rid of Dunkel for Tot's sake and our own.:_

* * *

He could feel them pressing in, his fathers. They were hunting him. So was Weiss. It was all too oppressive. A surge of adrenalin hit him as he stumbled onto a train at the Shinjuku station.

This wasn't in his plans. Not yet. He had to elude them and guide them to the place he wanted them. He would prove himself against all of them. Then he would earn Tot's love and avenge himself against Masafumi.

The train lurched, but the screeching in his brain was blinding. All the people crammed next to him were trying to move away from him as much as they could. Their revulsion only made him want to hurt them all. He gritted his teeth and concentrated. Soon he would be free to do as he pleased.

First he had to lure Weiss. One sure way to catch their attention. He focused on the trash cans outside of the train and flung them with his telekinesis.

* * *

"I think I found him! There was a disturbance at the Shinjuku station. Flying trash cans everywhere," Youji shouted as he jogged up to Aya on a sidewalk.

"That's three blocks away. Let's get Omi and Ken," Aya said, turning around. Youji waved his hand down towards the corner where Ken was questioning a businessman. Ken waved back and jogged over towards Youji and Aya.

"Someone should go back to the shop and get our things. I don't want to face that thing in street cloths. Besides, it's getting dark," Aya whispered, as he motioned to Omi who stood across the street. "Ken, radio us after you get everything together and we'll let you know where we are."

Ken gave a Aya a sour expression, but turned and ran towards the flower shop. Youji tugged Omi along behind Aya's rapid footsteps towards the Shinjuku train station.

* * *

_:Now where?:_ Schuldig asked into the minds of his three other Schwarz members.

_:Wait. It'll come when we need to know.:_ Crawford thought. He took off his glasses and shut his eyes. He could feel Schuldig's vexation almost like a tangible pressure coming from his left. _:Stop it, Schuldig.:_

The pressure eased off. His mind drifted into a dark peaceful state. A pinpoint of light flashed and he saw himself standing on an old fishing wharf; the sign read Yamato Pier Five in faded katakana. Weiss was there along with Dunkel.

"There he is," Crawford murmured, putting on his glasses and starting his car again.

"Good," Farfarello said from the backseat.

"Weiss will be there. We concentrate on Dunkel. I don't want a pissing contest with Weiss, understand? Our goal is to get back with Takatori and placate Eszett again," No one vocally replied, but Crawford knew he had their begrudging acquiescence.

* * *

"It's going to rain tonight," Schone said, watching Hell pace around the large, formal parlor. "I'm glad Tot's safe."

"Where is Masafumi?" Hell raged and hit redial on her cell phone for the thirteenth time.

"He's probably still trying to explain everything to his father. Mr. Takatori can be pretty unforgiving. He'll call when he's ready."

"And where is Dunkel? He's out there with no one to watch him," Hell said. Schone frowned at Hell's uncharacteristic anxiety.

"He's pretty scary. If we stay here, we can defend ourselves from him."

"That's not what I mean. It's not his fault he's suffering. Someone should be looking out for him." Hell clicked the 'end' button on her phone.

"What? You can't be serious, Hell? That thing is dangerous! Did you see what he did to Tot?"

"Yes, but... You just don't understand."

Shone made room for Hell on the settee. Schone was confused at the forlorn tears streaming down Hell's face. She slid over and hugged Hell tightly; this triggered light sobbing.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll come back here. Then Masafumi can help him," Schone said.

"No. Masafumi will kill him if he shows up."

"Yes, but maybe that's for the best. He's too much to handle, Hell."

"I know you're right," she said bleakly, standing up. She started to pace again as dusk fell over the city. "There is something I have to go down in Masafumi's lab. This never will happen again!"

"But, Hell! Wait," she called after Hell. Schone just sighed and settled back on the settee. She actually hoped Dunkel would show up soon, so they could get rid of it and end this nightmare.

* * *

A light trickle of rain fell against Dunkel's warm face. The night sky was cloudy, which suited his mood. He closed his eyes and waited. He could feel them coming closer. He turned and ran out onto the fifth pier and waited. It wasn't long before the redheaded swordsman leaped out at him from a pile of crates to his left. Dunkel raised his hand and easily repelled the man with his telekinesis.

"It's about time. I've been waiting for you! Come out and fight me! All of you worthless bugs," Dunkel sneered. He jumped to his left in time to dodge a series of darts that thunked harmlessly into the pier.

"Pointless! Weiss is pathetic." Dunkel dodged again. Wires fell limp at his feet. He quickly snatched the wires and gave a hard yank. The tall blond man came flying towards him. He almost had the man's neck, but he was quick.

The man sprang back and had a hateful look in his eye. "Boy, you sure are ugly!"

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" Dunkel stepped towards the man. A second too late his premonition warned him of another Weiss member pouncing on his back. This one wore steel claws and a sneer.

"Give... it... up," this one said, putting Dunkel into a strong choke hold.

"Never," he spit out as he sunk an elbow into the claw-man's gut. This one fell away only to have the swordsman charge at him again. Dunkel unleashed a telekinetic shove that knocked the swordsman off the edge of the pier.

"Aya!" the one with the dart screamed and sprang from his hiding place behind the crates. The youngster dove into the blackish water with no hesitation. Dunkel turned his wide, toothy grin on his first two attackers.

"It's just us three now. Let's have some fun," he said.

Dunkel charged them when suddenly he was pushed back across the pier by an invisible force. He shook his head as wrath bubbled up inside. His fathers appeared from the shadows behind his two attackers.

"Don't worry about us, Weiss. Go see you your two friends. We'll handle this," Crawford said before the two Weiss men tensed up for a two way battle.

"That... thing is pretty tough, Crawford," the blond man said.

"You four can't beat him. We can because he's a part of us. All the worst, and best, of us. He's our demon to fight. Not yours. Leave," Crawford said. The two Weiss men nodded to each other and ran off to where they could help their friends to dry land.

"You dare betray me! I saw it in my visions! I'll kill you all for this!"

"Not likely," Crawford said placidly. Nagi stepped forward with a glare.

"What do you want? Tot? You're too weak to have her! She's mine!"

"You won't touch her again." Nagi's foot stomped the pier. Wood shattered all around Dunkel in a whirlwind. He quickly propelled himself forward to dry land, beside Schwarz.

He glared at them, breathing heavy, on all fours. He saw his own blood, their blood, trickle down his pale arms.

"I hate you," he said, spittle foaming around his lips.

"We don't like you either," Schuldig said. An oppressive buzzing invaded Dunkel's ears.

"Stop it! Fathers!"

* * *

"That makes us even, Aya," Omi said with a chuckle as Aya sat up.

Aya was drenched head to foot and crammed in a small fishing boat beside Youji and Ken. Omi sat across from them with a triumphant smile.

"I shouldn't have let you down yesterday."

"Would you come off it! Sometimes you just have to swallow your pride and say that you did the best job you could. We're all in this together. How were you supposed to fight him? Look at Schwarz up there. They're struggling with him," Omi said. Indeed, Aya watched Farfarello lunge at Schwarz's demon as he gracefully eluded the blades.

"But how am I supposed lead when I can't be trusted to ensure everyone's safety?" Aya asked. He gave Youji and Ken sharp looks. They appeared baffled. "Isn't that what you two were talking about last night? That I fell down on the job and let Omi get hurt?"

"You are the most paranoid person I've ever met. We were talking about you taking this too seriously and letting it affect you. We have no doubts in you or your abilities. It's just that you can keep things so locked up that we just wondered when you were going to boil over," Youji said, giving Aya a smile. He chuckled and gave a stunned Aya a light pat on his cheek. "It's okay to like us you know."

"Shut up! I definitely don't like you, Kudou. Your drinking, staying out all night, and laziness. It's enough to drive anyone insane." Aya crossed his arms and glared. Youji, Omi, and Ken all fell backwards in gales of laughter.

"Hey how about me! I'm the perfect roommate," Ken teased.

"You? You have no concept of cleaning up community space. I spend half my nights picking up after you. And all that soccer."

This sent them into more laughter that was interrupted by a loud bang. Glass exploded from a darkened warehouse. Aya said, "We should hang back at a distance to make sure Schwarz gets the job done. I want to know for sure that thing is dead."

"No rest for the wicked," Youji said, taking up an oar.

* * *

"I'll kill you," Dunkel said between heavy gasps. Crawford shook his head and looked over at Schuldig. The German rolled his eyes.

"You keep promising, but not delivering. You can't focus long enough to catch us," Schuldig said. "Why don't you give up now?"

"Never!" He drove at Schuldig, but was frozen in place by Nagi; it was just an inch before he could sink his fingers into Schuldig's face.

Dunkel let out a howl of frustration. He thrashed for a minute and then grew limp. Nagi let Dunkel sink to the floor and then took his place beside Crawford. The three of them looked down on the trembling, bloodied young man. "I hate you."

"Why?" Crawford asked.

"Because all of you gave me your loneliness. What you gave me, makes me feared." Those haunted yellow eyes met Crawford's eyes. Crawford glanced over at Schuldig and then at Nagi. It was the one thing he knew they could all identify with from Dunkel.

"Listen, go back to Masafumi. He's the one who made you, not us. Go back to him and do as he tells you. We don't want to see you again."

"Father... please take me with you. I can't go back..."

"We aren't your fathers. We didn't raise you. You are just so much stuff stolen from us. You were never meant to be and we don't want you," Schuldig said. A mask of sheer hatred settled on Dunkel's face.

"Get out of my head! I can't concentrate!" Dunkel screamed and jumped towards Schuldig. Dunkel paused and sank to the ground at Schuldig's feet, Farfarello's knife buried in his back.

The Irish assassin kicked over the squirming body as Crawford stooped close to Dunkel.

"Why... hate... me? I'm you?" Dunkel gasped out as crimson trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

"We don't hate you. We pity you. That's why we chose to be kind to you and kill you. This world isn't ready for you yet, but one day soon, it will be," Crawford said. Dunkel's eyes dropped shut as a smile found its way to his lips. Crawford stood and nodded. "Good work, Schuldig. Farfarello. His premonition couldn't come if you were telepathically overloading him."

"More like a good gamble on your part."

"Let's take him back home," Crawford said, but for a minute none of them could take their eyes off the corpse that lay at their feet.

* * *

Crawford knocked at the door. Seconds later it flew open; Hell was on the other side. Her eyes drifted down to Crawford's feet were Dunkel's body lay. She screamed and flung herself over him. She started sobbing hysterically.

"I see. It takes an egg to form an embryo, not just our DNA," Crawford said. Hell lifted up her eyes towards Crawford.

"Genetically he was my son too, not just Schwarz's. Masafumi needed an egg donor. Schreient doesn't know. Please keep this our secret, Brad."

"I will, only if you promise there are no more."

"None. I destroyed the rest of the embryos two hours ago. I just couldn't go through this again."

"I'll be calling on Takatori tomorrow. Tell Masafumi to not play with us again. Next time we won't stop at this science fair project." Crawford turned to leave.

"Don't you have any compassion? You're a heartless man! All he needed was love and a family to teach him. Why couldn't you have done that?"

"If I didn't have compassion, he would be alive right now. Things around Schwarz are about to get intense. He would have been beaten down into nothing more than an animal by Eszett. Be grateful I acted as a kind man," Crawford dispassionately.

He turned and walked to his car; the drizzling sky hadn't let up. Schuldig gave a 'tsking' noise in the passenger seat as he watched Hell take Dunkel in her arms and rock him.

"How could anyone love that thing?"

"Everyone has a mother, Schuldig. Even Grendel." He started the car and drove off towards their apartment where Nagi and Farfarello waited. "We need to plan for tomorrow. It'll be a big day. I see us putting Takatori and Masafumi back in their places, but the key will be to not overplay our hand."

"I'm glad we can get back to work. I'm tired of the Takatoris. The sooner we can get rid of them, the better."

End.


End file.
